Daily Life at the Madhouse
by Crazy Kitties
Summary: Read the title. Then say "Uh-oh"! Ever wondered what it's like living with KOH, KOI, and the YuGiOh cast? Now we can all find out...
1. Day 1

KOH: Okay, I know I haven't done Ch. 5 for "Random Vacations" yet, but this idea popped into my head, and I couldn't get rid of it. So, here goes!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: KOH and KOI do NOT own Yugioh.  
  
WARNING: This is VERY silly, weird, random, whatever you want to call it. Basically, it's everything but normal. (But that's just how KOH is.^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*In the kitchen at about lunchtime*  
  
KOI: So, what should we have for lunch?  
  
Joey: PIZZA!!!  
  
KOI: Okay, whatever you say. Is everyone fine with that?  
  
*everyone nods*  
  
Joey: Alright! I'll go order! *runs to the phone*  
  
KOH: *runs into the kitchen* WHO STOLE MY BLUE EYES PLOOSHIE!?!?!  
  
Seto: Whaddya mean YOUR Blue Eyes Plushie?! It was MINE!  
  
KOH: SO?! I took it from you! Finders keepers! NOW GIVE IT BACK!!  
  
Seto: What if I refuse?  
  
KOH: You get to choose between these three: 1. Getting pelted with my ultimate purple gummi bears, 2. Getting hit with my frying pan, or 3. Getting a nice, BIG HUG.  
  
Seto: I'll take the frying pan.  
  
KOH: Aaaw, c'mon. I know you want the HUG!!  
  
Seto: No, I don't.  
  
KOH: Yes you do! *runs over and hugs him*  
  
Seto: This is painful. x_X  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
KOI: I'll get it! *runs to the door and opens it*  
  
Pizza Guy: Uh, here's your pizza and your bill. *hands KOI 30 boxes of pizza and the bill*  
  
KOI: *looks at all the pizzas* What the. . .? *looks at the bill* JOEY, YOU DOOFUS!!! YOU SPENT $356.00 ON PIZZA!!!  
  
Joey: *whiny voice* But I'm hungry.  
  
Mai: Joey, you're ALWAYS hungry.  
  
KOH: *groans* ;_; How are we gonna pay for this. . .SETO!!!  
  
Seto: What now?  
  
KOH: Can you pa-  
  
Seto: Lemme guess. You want me to pay for the pizza. Fine. *thinking: At least now, maybe she won't hug me. . .*  
  
*2 Hours later*  
  
Yugi: Where'd KOH go?  
  
Yami: Don't know. Hey what's all that noise over in-  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Joey: KOI!!!!  
  
KOI: It wasn't me this time, I swear! The boom came from the living room!  
  
*All look into living room and see KOH chewing a now very smashed and broken TV*  
  
Joey: KOH!! What the crap do you think you're doing to the TV!?!  
  
Bakura: *sitting on the couch* She's mad 'cause the "Rubber Duckie Quackie Show" was canceled. She has major problems, doesn't she?  
  
KOH: Oh yeah?! WELL YOU'LL HAVE MAJOR HEALTH PROBLEMS WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!!! *throws the TV at Bakura, which explodes again causing another loud BOOM*  
  
Ryou: That's gonna leave a mark.  
  
Yugi: Tell me about it.  
  
Joey: Well, since we now have no TV, what should we do?  
  
KOI: Play video games!  
  
Everyone: YOU NEED A TV FOR THAT!!  
  
KOI: Well then maybe we should go find out where Malik and Pegasus are. I haven't seen them all day.  
  
Ryou: We sent Pegasus to the psychiatrist, remember? So now that just leaves Malik. . .  
  
KOH: *done chewing the TV* I bet I know where he is. *runs upstairs* I bet he's still sleeping. *slams his bedroom door open* WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!!!  
  
Malik: *moans sleepily* Ugh, do I have to? What time is it?  
  
KOH: IT'S 3:00PM!!! NOW GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF THAT BED!!  
  
Malik: *pouty face* Why should I?  
  
KOH: Because I said so! *drags him out into the hall by the pajamas, then tosses him downstairs*  
  
Malik: x_X Owie, and people say I'M evil. *mutters* Stupid girl doesn't let a guy sleep. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KOH: That's the end!  
  
Yugi: You mean the end of the story?  
  
KOH: No way! Just this chapter. This story could go on forever!  
  
Seto: Let's hope it doesn't.  
  
KOH: You're just scared that I'm gonna hug you again. Please review! If you have comments or ideas, they are always welcome! 


	2. Day 2

KOH: After long boring days of nothing but a BIG fat writer's block. . .I was inspired to write again! So here's another day of our daily life!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
KOH: *singing/screaming till everyone wants to stick their head in the toilet just to drown out the sound* I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, EVERYBODY 'S NERVES! I know a song that gets on EVERYBODY'S NERVES, and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. . .etc.  
  
Yugi: MAI!!!! HER MEDICINE ISN'T WORKING!!!!  
  
Mai: It worked for KOI! Just look at *looks at KOI*. . .oh my gosh. . .o.O  
  
KOI: *is doing the chicken dance while trying to eat the phone* Mmm, this stuff is good, what do you call it?  
  
Bakura: Has anyone seen the phone?! I NEED TO CALL THE INSANE ASYLUM!!! *finally 'finds' the telephone* Oh Ra, that is disturbing.  
  
Yami: What is?  
  
Bakura: Oh nothing, Pharaoh. Just the fact that KOI is trying to stuff the phone DOWN HER THROAT!  
  
Joey: Where did the TV remote go!?  
  
Bakura: KOI ate it. And why would you need the remote? WE HAVE NO TV ANYMORE!!!  
  
KOH: *runs over to Kaiba, who is quietly sitting in the corner typing on his laptop*  
  
KOH: Whatcha' doing?  
  
Seto: Typing, now go away.  
  
*5 min. later*  
  
KOH: Whatcha' doing?  
  
Seto: I'm TYPING!! GO AWAY!!  
  
*5 min. later*  
  
KOH: Whatcha' doing?  
  
Seto: FOR PETE'S SAKE KOH!!! SHUT UP!!!  
  
*5 min. later*  
  
KOH: Whatcha' typin' ?  
  
Seto: I cannot believe I have been driven to such a level of insanity that I am actually going to try this. *hesitates for a moment then pokes KOH in her ticklish spot*  
  
KOH: *starts laughing insanely while trying to get away* STOP THAT!!! *laughs some more*  
  
Seto: That's what you get for hugging me.  
  
KOH: *sarcastically* Naw, really? *hugs him*  
  
Seto: x__X  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short, I know. But still, it works. The next few chapters will be emails that KOI and I write to each other, story emails really. (I know, I know, we ARE weird) Please tell me what you think! 


End file.
